When Two Worlds Collide
by TheLionIsAnAngel
Summary: Leah, a spontaneous teenager, somehow crashes into Narnia... through a painting. Only to be saved by Coira, a princess who is engaged to King Edmund. Things get a little confusing when romances start between the wrong people.


**Okey, so here´s our first chapter of our new story, we hope you guys like it and don´t forget to review please :)**

* * *

_No ... impossible ... How could this happened?_

_The cloudy sky is watching over me intently and I feel as if I am about to enter a devastating storm… no wait, they are eyes. A pair of gray eyes are staring straight into my own violet orbs._

_I feel a huge weight fall upon me causing me to loose my balance and topple down heavily. But I feel as if it doesn't matter, nothing matters now._

_Something wet touches my hands and as I look down at them, I can see them fill with a thick maroon liquid._

_Blood._

_"No please... don't do this..." my voice came out hoarse as I thought of a prayer while those gray eyes filled with sadness as they watched me._

_Other people approach me from a distance and their lips are moving, but no sound is heard. I feel like the world stopped and a part of me was dying with it._

_"Please, don´t leave me!" I cried loudly as those eyes were fighting to stay open. Finally, they closed. I cling tightly to the moist body of those gray eyes, feeling it was still warm._

_Within minutes, the heat will be lost and will become cold._

_Lifeless cold._

_"Leah." I hear a voice shout, but I just kept holding onto the body._

_"Leah…" My shoulders were being shaken frantically. The voice sounded annoyed as it continued to chant my name._

* * *

"Leah Brooks!" I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. Mr. Williams watched angrily as the rest of the class was laughing loudly.

"Umm ... 3.14?" I dedicate a smile of apology. The whole class started laughing even harder.

"We are in Biology class!" shouted the teacher heavily while beating his book strongly against my desk once again. I lowered my eyes and red the top of the book "Biology."

"Oh yeah sorry, then... Mitosis?" I said hopefully. The teacher's face turns red as he became enraged.

My voice quizzed, "Detention?" Mr. Williams did not have to answer for me to know what he was about to say. So I started to take my books and folders into my backpack.

"Correct answer, Ms. Brooks," grumbled the professor while smiling sarcastically. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and stood causing the chair to screech against the disgusting tile floors. Before I could walk away someone took my arm.

"Oh, and because you were not paying attention in class you have earned yourself another zero," the professor smiled victoriously. My eyes widened.

"But why? You can't do that just because I fell asleep," I became flustered and started stuttering while my cheeks turned pink. "What I mean is that ... is not the first time I fall asleep ... or ... I'm not the only one ... I well ... Damn it!" I strongly kicked the ground in my frustration.

"Besides the fact that you fell asleep, you failed to submit the material I requested you to bring, Ms. Brooks," informed the professor with that constant smirk on his smug face.

"Aha! You're wrong because I actually did bring them, look," I pointed at the table where I was sleeping earlier where my ceramic vase sat.

"I asked you to bring a plant seed, but you brought me a flower," explained Mr. Williams, I looked at him curiously and then my eyes fell to the table again. There I found a white daisy completely grown where a seed had been this morning. Someone must have been playing a prank.

"What the… but I swear that's impossible!"

"Ms. Brooks," Mr. Williams grumbled in annoyance. I looked at him a few seconds before I turned around and left his classroom distraught.

"Is it my fault that his class was boring? No! Ugh ... Jerk." I mumbled as I walk the school hallways in search of the detention room.

"Good morning, Ms. Brooks" greeted Mrs. Clearwater the moment I entered the detention room. She was the detention receptionist.

"Hi" I said walking towards her desk to open my bag and hand her the pink slip of paper that Mr. Williams had given me.

"Sleeping in class again, huh?" Said Mrs. Clearwater giving me a look of disapproval. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was only resting my eyes," I smiled cheekily and she laughed. As I entered the actual detention room I realized I was the only person here. I sat myself down with a sigh. Opening my backpack I began to revise my things without having anything else to do.

Inside my bag there were journals, books, a calculator, pencils, and clothes. Since my parents forced me to go to a private school I have to wear an ugly uniform. They required those ugly plaid skirts and a white polo. That's why I always carry clothes I can change. Sometimes I would sneak out of school without being noticed.

This horrible uniform also brought me several problems. Let's say I'm not a fan of skirts, and these are part of the female uniform. Knowing this and the problem that my clumsiness would cause, I managed to modify and combine it with a short, making them into skorts. When they somehow discovered this, I had several warnings. But over time, they simply stopped caring because none of their attempts to tame me would work.

I turned on my iPod and started listening to music. I stood from my seat as I began to move to the beat of music. No one was around so it is not like anyone would see me dancing.

I started waltzing around the room to check it out.

There were several paintings hanging on the wall, some of them really rare with no description at the bottoms, although the authors names were listed. Too bizarre.

I paused as my violet gaze caught sight of the only painting that seemed the most normal and not scary looking.

The painting consisted of the blue ocean with small waves, giving me an understanding that the water was calm and not too dangerous. I lowered my eyes to search the author of this painting, however there was none listed.

I hooked my finger on the side of the painting to look behind it in search of a name. There was none.

Weird.

I started analyzed the corners but there was no indication of who painted such an interesting picture.

"So weird ..." I hang the picture in place and turn my body, ready to go back to my seat.

I stopped my movements instantly as I heard a faint sound above my music. I lowered my hands to silent my Ipod. Whatever the noise was, was extremely loud.

I took off my headphones to hear better and the sound came again, but louder. I waited patiently in hopes that it would come another time.

There it is again!

How odd, it sounds so calm, so peaceful, as if water was moving… Hold on!

I turned around and stared at the strange painting. I approached it and the sound became even stronger.

"What the ...?" I whispered as I faced the painting. I watched as the little waves began to move slowly, as the wind was blowing aggressively.

Suddenly, I felt a chill go throughout my body causing my hair to stand on end. The room started spinning rapidly as well as my head.

My body could not endure the pain and I feel faint. As my eyes close from the dizziness I could sense my body beginning to crash towards the floor, but I never make contact.

A strong breeze was blowing and I could smell the aroma of the salty ocean.

And suddenly, I felt like I finally made contact. But I nothing hurt and it wasn't hard. I opened my eyes to see and there was the sun, but my view was distorted.

I tried to move my arms but the exhaustion I conquered prevented me, I feel like my eyes are heavy and my throat begins to burn at the lack of air as I shared one last glance with the sun.

Then my eyes close and I feel as I sink into the deep darkness of the ocean.


End file.
